ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
A.J. Johnston
Alan "The Main Event" Johnston is a fictional e-fed character that is known for his speed and passion Signature & finishing moves *'F''inishing moves' *:Word of Mouth' (Modified Raven Effect) *:Lesson from the street (Modified Dominator) *'Signature moves' *:Flying Crossbody *:STF *:Living on the Edge (Walk the ropes hurricanrana) Career Ringside Chaos A.J. made his debut in RSC under the name "Alan Johnston" His debut caused extreme controversy. At The time of his signing World Champion Nova was in a heated rivalry with superstar Poison. The two had a feud that was tearing up the entire locker room on RSC's Explosion brand. The two feuding men decided to finish it all in a Hell in a Cell Match, However During the match Alan Johnston interfered and destroyed poison with a sledgehammer allowing Nova to retain the RSC Championship. The two celebrated but it was far from over. RSC Atomic Superstar Trick had come over to Explosion and the Three established the stable CWR(Chaos World Line) After the Stable's breakup, A.J. went solo, and Nova and Trick moved over to RSC Atomic and left Explosion AJ's for the taking. However one other man stood in his way. That man was Quan Santana, a former world champion back from Hiatus. A.J. quickly established an alliance with Santana, but it was short lived. Once the title tournament was underway the two quickly became bitter enemies. It was no surprise the two men met up in the finals. Quan Santana picked up the victory and the title, but it was far from over. The two nearly killed each other until A.J. was fired from the company. However he found a loophole and was brought back in under an alias where he dressed up as a lucha libre star to fool John McHenry. Soon After A.J. quit Explosion and signed a contract with the Atomic brand but RSC went under soon after due to corporate issues. He fought and lost to Typhoon Vance in the RSC reunion show. Both men got an ovation Final RSC record 8-8 Touring The indy's A.J. got involved in a few different promotions but only fought a match or two in each before the opening of CWR. Tour record 2-1. Championship Wrestling Revolution After the demise of RSC, the wrestling world was weak, and a few corporate investors started the company with the remains of RSC. A.J. Johnston was brought in as the biggest acquisition in wrestling this year. He quickly made the world title his by defeating Darrell Adams. During the match he suffered a shoulder injury and it is still affecting him today. Since the time of the match he has turned face and began a campaign to hold onto that title like it is his family. Later became the General manager and was forced to forfeit the title by CWR owner Dick Saunders, and effectively became booker of the show. After a few weeks running things a bit crooked, John McHenry rose to oppose Johnston, making Johnston very pissed, and the two ended up fighting for the rights to all of the company's management. The match was interrupted by owner Dick Saunders ensuring that Johnston wouldn't forfeit the company over. Johnston was fired as GM Johnston returned rather shortly after to aid his rival John McHenry face off against CWR's owner Dick Saunders and Dick Saunder's goon squad, fighting them on all fronts, in and out of the ring, trying to liberate CWR from the evil clutches. The fight is still going on. Record-3 wins 1 loss 2 no contests Quotes *"Nice suit, where'd you get it? Sears?" *"I am the Main Event" *"He only won because of the injury" *"This guy ain't even half a bitch" *"You must really want to die" *"I might have to teach this guy a lesson straight out the streets" Johnston, A.J. Johnston,A.J. Johnston, A.J. Johnston, A.J. Johnston, Alan Johnston,Alan Johnston, Alan. Johnston, Alan A.J. Johnston Championship Succession {|border="1" align=center Championships and Accomplishments *'Ringside Chaos' :*Top 5 in merchandise sales :*One of The best RSC matches of all time against Santana :*Runner up in Triple Crown Championship Tournament'' *'Championship Wrestling Revolution' :*First CWR World Champion, holding the title nearly 3 months A.J. has held another title in another promotion at one point, however that information is lost. Category:American Wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:American professional wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:African American characters Category:African-American Characters Category:African-American characters Category:African-American characters Category:African American professional wrestlers Category:African American sportspeople Category:1985 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Males Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:Male World Champions Category:Characters Category:Characters by birth year Category:Characters by nationality Category:Characters from New York Category:Wrestlers born in New York